Forbidden Evil
by Hiei's Dark Miko
Summary: Kagome is a forbidden child ,that is trained by Sesshomaru and Naraku, after her clans betrayal. Now that she is free to reek havoc, Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives to deal with the problem. Vote for Pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is Hiei's Dark Miko, this is my first story I'm writing and well I feel good about it! So check it out!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Yu YuHakusho, but I wish I owned Hiei (sigh) but a girl can only dream.  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
She was searching for her father, she couldn't believe that their clan would turn on them! They had killed her mom while she hunted for their dinner. They caught her and slowly tortured her right in front of her, she still couldn't believe it. But life before was ok, she and her mom had lived in a clan with ice demons since she was born. She was treated harshly by the clan, she was after all forbidden child. Her dad was a powerful fire appariton and of course her mom was an ice demoness and a powerful at that.  
  
Flashback Kagome's pov  
  
I was in the bushes hiding like mommy said, while she hunted for something to eat. When suddenly a priestess came out and chanted something making her freeze in her spot. I didn't know what to do, mommy said never to go blindly into a fight. So she quickly turned around and went to their clans village to ask for help.  
"Hey mister help, a priestess has frozen my mommy!'' I cried.  
"Get away from me you vile thing!" the ice demon screamed, and smacked her.  
Suddenly I was lifted and thrown into a cage. From the bushes the priestess stepped out with a rope tied to mommy as if she was a dog!! I was mad!! Mommy's hands were then tied to 2 trees at her side.  
"Let her go, she didn't do anything, why are you doing this!?"I cried.  
"Wanna know, it's because she mated with your father, a fire apparition, YOU ARE FORRBIDDEN. It is her fault for having YOU!!"the ice demon yelled.  
I watched helplessly as my mom got assaulted by our clan. She was to weak from the spell for her to fight back.  
I was enraged!!! How can they do this, suddenly I felt power surge inside me. My rage had caused my powers to open up. Both of my fire and ice powers consumed me. My black hair gained red and dark blue highlights. My eyes and lips turned into a bloody red color while i gained sharper claws and a dark red dragon on my arm with black eyes.  
"Hey! Whats going on with you!?"the now frightened guard said.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" I said, as I escaped and dug my claws into the demons gut. Everyone saw this and tried to escape.  
"Oh no you don't"I said as i burned everybody, then i went to check on my mom. I knew she was dead but I still wanted to see her tough. I felt the need to cry but I refused to let my emotions through. The only thing that cared for me was dead, other than my father. I will find him but first I will give my mother a proper burial.  
  
Normal POV

Kagome had been running for a while, she needed to find her father. She needed her father to train her in her powers of fire. But first she had to stop for a while she couldn't continue due to the emotional strees. She stopped and jumped into a tall tree to take a small nap. Just a few minutes into her nap she was awakened by powerful aura. She quickly stood up and jumped down form her tree to confront the demon. Just then ,a fire demon with jet black hair with a streak of red and red eyes wearing black baggy shirt and pants, came into the clearing.  
"Who are you!"asked Kagome "I'm your father Kag, My name is Satan, and yes the actual evil himself"smirked the fire demon, now known as Satan "Hn, no wonder you had a familiar, and evil aura"said Kagome "I'm hear to take you with me, so I can train you" said Satan "Hn, were are we going to train"asked Kagome "There's a cave that has the power to make a day outside equal a year inside. And you'll be training with some of my friend's sons"stated Satan "And you will be trained by others too, for 1 week(7 years)  
"Hn, whatever"said Kagome They started running to Satan's castle, where Kagome will meet her trainers and partners for couple days or years.  
"So who will I be training with father?"asked a curious Kagome "An Inu-youkai,half-inu-youkai,wolf-youkai,fox-youkai,and an ice-youkai" said Satan.  
They finally got to his castle, its was magnificient, the castle was black with red tinted windows. And it was protected by a great barrier.  
"Nice castle father"an awed Kagome said "Yes, come now we must meet the rest"stated Satan  
  
Well what ya think should I continue it? Who do think are the people Kagome will be training. Well review and find out on the next chapters!!!


	2. Welcome Home

Onward with the next chapter, of Forbidden Evil, yeah!! They are in the present not in the past. Just to make sure people didn't think that this is taking in the past. Thank you Firedancer-782 for reviewing. Here ya go.

Chapter2  
  
Satan and Kagome had run up the stairs to Satan's castle wich was giving off an evil aura that had Kagome feeling like she belonged. Once at the entrance, they entered, Kagome fell in love with the interior immediately. The interior was only black and bloody red. They walked into Satan's study, where ther couches were bloody red with a black outline. Satans desk was also blood red with the black outline. The carpet was black and so were the curtains(all the rooms were like this except Satan's and Kagome's rooms wich will be given descriptions of in a moment). Satan sat at his desk, while Kagome sat in in one of the chairs.  
"Kagome I'm going to give you some backround information on myself since you haven't seen me since for years. As you know I am Satan, as in the devil...but what people don't know is that I am a fire demon." Said Satan.  
"Hm, so whats Hell like?" Asked Kagome.  
Satan chuckled at Kagome's question, "I'ts actually very nice, it warm, and well your desires are fullfilled ."  
" Are we going to train in a cave there?" asked a very excited Kagome, which she tried to hide.  
"No, sorry to dissapoint you, we will be training in a secret cave just a few miles behind my castle."  
"Hn, whatever" replied Kagome.  
"Let's wait for our guest that you will be training with, they will be here in a day or two, be patient my daughter."  
"Hn, where will I be sleeping father?"  
"Oh, I almost forgot, let me show you to your room."  
They left the study, and went up the grand stair case to find Kagome's room. They turned left, went down a long hallway and up another set of stairs which led to to a black door. They entered the room, the room was painted black, the bed was red with black silk sheets, the furniture was black with red outline, there was a black with red outline desk in a corner with a black computer. There were two doors, to her left and right, bothoutline in red. The one to the left was a huge walk in closet filled with black and red, red black, dark purple, bloody red, and silver kimonos and fighting kimonos. The other door was a huge built in spring with a waterfall, the sring also continued outside, but two huge black doors were closed for privacy.  
"I love it father, it's so beautiful! But I need to make some adjustments" said Kagome "Sure, whatever you like, I'll be back later"  
"Ok then"  
Satan left and Kagome went right to work, she needed to go online an order stuff from her favorite store, Hot Topic! She needs to get clothes, cds, posters a radio, a tv, some dvds(Did I mention her fathers rich). She wasn't allowed any technology in her clan, but secretly she had killed a human carrying a cd player with the Lacuna Coil Cd. She ordered a whole bunch of stuff.  
Cds:  
Linkin Park Slipknot Metallica Slayer Lacuna Coil Sum 41 The Vines P.O.D Green Day 3 Days Grace Hatebreed AFI Marlyn Manson........and a whole lot more  
  
Posters:  
Linkin Park Slipknot Metallica Slayer Lacuna Coil The Vines Hatebreed AFI Marlyn Manson Dragons Edward Sicissor Hands Witch Hunter Robin Trigun........and a whole lot more  
  
Black and red radio Wide screen tv And so much more, that a mother would die at looking at the reciept.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone knocking at her door. Her father then entered in a formal black business suit.  
"Come, we must meet the guest in an hour so get ready" said her father "Ok father I will get ready"  
"Meet me in my study when you are ready, ok?"  
"Yes, father"  
She quickly went into her closet and picked a long black dress with a blood red dragon wrapping around her waist, the head resting at her right solder with black eyes. Then she headed for the spring, she quickly bathed, and got out. She put on her kimono and bruched her hair, she left it loose. She went and got black boots with red outline(me:I have them). Then she added a blood red teardrop necklace that was given to her when she was young by her father.  
"Well here goes nothing"said a very nervous but excited Kagome She put on her emotionless mask back on, she didn't wan them getting too close to her. It night end up in another betrayal. Hey this is Hie's Dark Miko, that was the second chapter. In the next chapter you'll find out who are the guys Kagone will be training with, hopefully. Please review!  
Do it for Hiei!! My Love!! 


	3. Meeting the Boys!

Hey sorry for taking so long on updating!! I just started highschool and I was very busy. I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, If I did I'd make sure Hiei and Kagome are together. But anyway on with the story!!

Name - age(human years, for now)  
Kagome-12  
Youko-12  
Touya-13  
Inuyasha-12  
Sesshomaru-13  
Kouga-12

Chapter 3

Kagome left her rooom and quietly. She wasn't sure where to go do she took a light sniff of the air. She found her father's scent and followed it to her father's study. She quickly stopped, she heard people talking, not just her dad. She decided to knock and see if she was allowed to enter.

"Come in Kagome, we have been waiting" said Satan.

"Yes father" said Kagome.

She entered and quickly closed the door behind her. She went over to her fathers desk first and decided to ingore the other demons in the room.

"What was it you wanted me here for?" said Kagome, in an emotionless voice.

"I want you to meet three of the fathers of the boys you'll be training with, the other is on a personal trip."

"Ok father" said Kagome.

"This is Ryokin, he's the father of the ice demon you'll be training with." Pointing to a tall ice demon with dark blue hair, black eyes, and blue lips. He was wearing a dark blue formal kimono.

"This is Korimil the father-"

"The father of the kitsune"

"Yes Kagome." Her father said while pointing to fox demon with long orange hair, green eyes, and wearing a dark green formal kimono.

"And of course the father of the inu demons is InuTaisho" pointing to the inu demon with long silver hair and a white and red formal kimono.

"It's nice to meet you" Kagome said while bowing.

"Well it's time to meet the rest of the group you will be training with" said InuTaisho.

When InuTaisho finished his sentence five boys came walking in.

"Boys this is Kagome, you'll be training with her" said InuTaisho

"Kagome this is my sons, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha" said InuTaisho.

"This is my son Touya" said Ryokin as he adressed his son.

"This is Youko Kurama" said Korimil as he pushed his son towards the rest of the group.

"Oh and of course Kouga" said InuTaisho.

"Hey" the boys said in unison.

"Hn, hey" said Kagome in bored voice.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I can't believe father would expect us to train with this girl, she is useless and weak! How will I survive these 6 years with them. Damn them!! They will all bow down before me when I am done training!

Youko Kurama's and Kouga's P.O.V

Wow! She's hot! Hm...Mabey I can seduce her and make her my mate!

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Feh! Weak girl, I want to train not play with some freaking dolls! What does dad take us for!? But she is pretty!

Regular P.O.V

Once they were introduced Satan asked Kagome to show the boys around. Kagome started leaving without tellng the guys, thus making them run after her. She went to show them their rooms first so they can leave her alone.

"The rooms you'll be staying in will be temporary, tomorrow we will begin training" stated Kagome emotionless.

"This is your room Touya" pointing to the dark blue door.

"Thank you lady Kagome" said Touya in an emotionless voice.

Kagome just nodded as an answer.

Touya's P.O.V

After lady Kagome showed me my room I quickly went in. The room was a dark blue. The bed was king size had black silk sheets, and a dark blue pillow. The furniture also was black. Hm....It seems this family is dark. I will enjoy my stay here.

Back with Kagome and the boys......

"This will be your room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" Kagome pointed to a gray door

"Thanks" Inuyasha said, bored

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered their room they were surprised, their was a bunk bed where they will be sleeping. The bottom bed was bigger than the top one. The room was black and dark gray, and so was the furniture.

"TopBunk!"screamed Inuyasha, as he jumped on top.

"Do I look like I-"

"Nope!"screamed Inuyasha as he stopped his brother mid sentence

"You two guys will be sharing since your fathers asked me to put you two together" said Kagome pointing to a dark green door

"Thank you lady Kagome" said Youko as he held Kagome hands and kissed them lightly.  
When Youko made eye contact with Kagome, he was expecting a blushing girl, but instead he saw a pissed off girl!

"Don't touh me fox!" said Kagome angrily as she set Youko's tails on fire

"Let that be a lesson, I am immune to your seductive powers, fox! And to you too Kouga!" Kagome said in a deathly voice as she turned and walked away.

Finally I posted this chapter. Stupid teachers and their homework!! Well thats the third chappie. So review!! Review!! Review or I'LL STOP!! oh and don't e-mail me at I can't get in , instead e-mail me at OK!!!!!

REVIEW!!REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Training Begins

Sorry about the chapter taking sooo long!! I have been busy getting up early everyday for wrestling practice, and then getting home tired and sore, I end up falling asleep right after!! Well I finally got time to write the next chappie......so here it is!! oh i don't own inuyasha or yuyuhakusho, if I did me and Hiei would be getting married!!

Chapter 4

Kagome's P.O.V

Right after I escorted those stupid boys I headed to my room for much needed sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day, I could feel it.

Next Day

Satan and the fathers of the boys went to wake their children up. Each were informed to meet in the back gardens when they were done getting dressed. When they got there they saw a new demon, he was as tall a Sesshomaru with long black slightly curled hair and had red eyes. Everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed wary of the boys evil aura. Kagome decide to go and talk to the boy.  
"Hey boy whats your name?" asked Kagome  
"My name is Onigumo, you?" said now the boy named Onigumo  
"Hn, the names Kagome" said Kagome  
"So why are you here Onigumo" asked Kagome  
"Well I'm supposed to be training with some others here" said Onigumo "So you'll be joing us in training......hm....from what I sense from your aura, we'll be getting along fine" smirked Kagome  
"Hope so" smirked Onigumo  
The others then came to see who the new boy was. Each introduced themselves and whatnot. After, Satan came to inform them about the cave and the training they would be having.  
"Ok every one of you will be trained in every type of hand-to-hand combat. You will be taut how to wield every weapon there is known in the world. After you master all they weapons you will pick a main weapon of your choice and will learn attacks. You will become one with your weapon, this means none can defeat you with the weapon. You will each chose what you want to learn or go more into. Understood!?" asked Satan to the children.  
"Yes Sir!" answered everyone  
"Now we will be heading up to the cave where we will be training in" said Ryokin  
Everyone started running towards the cave. Once everybody entered Satan started to chant something in a weird language. Next the cave started to dissapear and everything was gone, the only thing they had was a small house that had their basic needs and the weapons necassary.  
"Training begins NOW!" screamed Kormil

2 years later

After 2 years everyone new every type of hand-to-hand combat and fighting style. So far Kagome was the best at learning and mastering the styles, then Sesshomaru, Touya, and Youko were equal, then lastly Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kouga were all equal but not doing too good. Sesshomaru had come to respect Kagome since she kicked his ass in hand-to-hand. Youko seemed to be more into Kagome after the display of quick learning to everything. Next they were going to be taut how to wield every type of weapon.

2 years later

Each had mastered every weapon on earth. And Kagome still lead as the best, she seemed to learn quicker and dedicate herself to learning every single thing taut. Kagome chose to become a master in the katana and bow and arrow. Sesshomaru chose the sword and the whip. Youko chose the whip. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Naraku chose the sword too. They will only be taking a year on learning every detail. Another year was used to teach them everything about their powers and what they can be used as. Then everybody chose on what to learn. Kagome chose to learn on how to control shadows, poisons, and telekinis (sp? you know read minds and stuff). Sesshomaru and Naraku got poisons, Touya learned more on ice/ snow/ water. Inuyasha and Kouga learned on how to change into their true youkai forms (when they become animals, you know) And Youko chose poisonous plants, and more on different types of plants. This went on for 6 months when suddenly the gave was coming into view.  
"We are under attack, it seems some demons were powerful enough to notice the cave" yelled InuTaisho  
"Everyone get your weapons and be ready!" yelled Satan  
Five seconds later a horde of demons crashed thru the side if the cave.

Sorry to leave you in suspense but thats the end of that chapter. So Review if you want to know what happen next!! Review.Review!!


	5. One Enters, Two Leave

Hey people I'm back! Yeah I know it has taken me a while to update. Damn teachers, I had to study for my midterms, do homework too, and still find time to go to practice! And now due to a match on Friday, my arm, chest, and collar bone hurts! Anyway...Remember the characters have spent 6 days (years) in the cave so now these are the new ages:  
Kagome-18  
Youko-18  
Touya-19  
Inuyasha-18  
Sesshomaru-19  
Kouga-18

Well...let me stop my rambling to present the next chapter!

**Preview of Previous Chapter**

...Suddenly the cave was coming into view.

"We are under attack, it seems a powerful demon noticed the cave" yelled InuTaisho

"Everyone get your weapons and be ready!", yelled Satan

Five seconds later a horde of demons crashed thru the side if the cave...

**Chapter 5**

Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and started killing demons in her view. Sesshomaru and Youko took out their whips and started slicing through demons.  
Meanwhile Kouga and Inuyasha were cutting demons in half with their swords. And Touya was freezing the intruders and then braking the frozen bodies.

"Doesn't seem like the flow of demons are going to stop any time soon!", screamed Kouga.

"No shit, stupid wolf!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Stop it this instant, and start thinking of ways to get out of this predicament!", screamed Sesshomaru.

The flow of demons doubled, which caused the group to be separated very far. Seems like the demons that came in were more powerful and smarter. They quickly went after the powerful one of the group, which happened to be Kagome. She foresaw this plan and flared out her aura turning half of the demons to ashes. Kagome turned around in time to watch a figure clad in a baboon pelt, knock her father unconscious.

"How dare you touch my father!", growled out Kagome.

"Why my dear, I'm just taking him back where he belongs" said the figure.

After he said that, he created a portal to hell and threw Satan and the rest of the adults in it. He then continued to throw Inuyasha and Kouga, since they were too sloppy with their fighting.

"Kukukuku...by the way my name is Naraku", he said seductively while bowing.

"Die!", screamed Kagome.

She dashed towards him, intent on cutting him into microscopic pieces. Somehow he was able to dodge most of the hits, but not all. He had a few slight cuts here and there on his pelt. Intent on ending this soon, Naraku sends out his miasma towards the remaining four demons still standing. While the group was trying to concentrate on the problem at hand, Naraku had a tentacle going for Kagome. Kagome was having trouble coping with the miasma; the miasma was hiding Naraku very well. She heard a thump behind her, so she quickly turned around in a fighting stance. She gasped as Youko's body lay on the ground with a whole in his abdomen.

"Youko" screamed Kagome "are you all right?"

"Eh, just a scratch, it won't hurt me..."

"Youko...Youko, please live!", cried Kagome.

Kagome was devastated; she just lost her comrade...her friend. She shed a tear of blood where it then mixed with Youko's blood. Her sadness didn't last long; instead vengeance came in full force. She took Youko's body and laid him against the cave wall, hoping someone will find him and give him a proper burial. Afterwards she spread her senses for the bastard that dared to kill her friend. He was just a few feet in front of her.

"See what you did, you killed him", Naraku said in a fake hurt voice.

"I didn't kill him you bastard, it was you!", screamed Kagome "And you will pay dearly!"

She used her power over shadows to create dark warriors; each was armed with shadow swords, and whips. She used the dark warriors as a distraction so she could find Sesshomaru and Touya. She found Sesshomaru's aura on the other side of the cave. She quickly, but quietly ran towards him so that they could all destroy this monster. Once she had him in her view, she could see that he was very tired. Something was wrong, Touya was not with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, where is Touya?", asked Kagome

"He was thrown into a portal of some sort by the demon in the baboon pelt, Naraku?"

"Shit!", screamed Kagome "First Youko, now Touya"

"Sesshomaru go find Youko's body and get out of here, I'll take care of him"

"No, he is too strong, even with your skill"

"Then I'll have to do everything in my power to kill him, even if it kills me"

Once they found Youko's body, Sesshomaru hauled it over his shoulder.

"Good luck, Kagome", said Sesshomaru while leaving.

**Sesshomaru's Mind**

I have come to love Kagome, but she didn't know. I love her deathly beauty, skill, loyalty, and just about everything. I was silently wishing she'd come back to me alive.

Kagome ran back to where Naraku was, and was happy to see that some of her dark warriors were still up. She mentally told them to go back into the shadows.

"Naraku you fucking bastard!", screamed Kagome

"Love you too", Naraku said smirking,

"Fuck you!", screamed Kagome.

"When would you like to start?", Naraku said seductively.

**Kagome's Mind**

I was tired of playing with Naraku so I was planning on using my most powerful attack, The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Using this attack will most likely drain me, but I have to do something. I prepared my energy into my attack; he seemed to know that there was something bad about to happen because he jumped into one of his portals. I followed him, this fucker is not getting off easy.

Once Kagome got out of the portal she readied her attack at Naraku, who had his back turned since he was running away.

"DRAGON..."

"OF THE..."

Naraku knew he was not getting out of this alive.

"DARKNESS..."

"FLAME!"

Naraku turned in time to see the blood red dragon with black eyes head towards him. Kagome saw the dragon head towards him and knew she had won. She welcomed the darkness as it consumed her.

* * *

Finally I am done! Okay yes I know "how is she going to be trained by Naraku if she killed him?" well that's a surprise that will be revealed in the later chapters. Okay you guys can start voting...its a bit early, but hey it gives you time to vote!

Kagome/Hiei  
Kagome/Sesshomaru  
Kagome/Youko/Kurama  
Kagome/Touya  
Kagome/Yusuke  
Kagome/Naraku  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshomaru  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Kurama

or some other pairings

VOTING STARTS...NOW!

VOTE AND REVIEW!


	6. Venku

Well wrestling is over... Now I have more time to update! Let's see, so far the votes are in for pairings: 

Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Kurama/Sesshomaru(1)  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Kurama(6)  
Sesshomaru/Kagome/Youko(1)  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshomaru(2)  
Kagome/Kurama/Youko(3)  
Sesshomaru/Kagome(1)  
Kagome/Hiei(15)

!So far Hiei/Kagome are winning!

* * *

Preview of Chapter

Once Kagome got out of the portal she readied her attack at Naraku, who had his back turned since he was running away.

"DRAGON..."

"OF THE..."

Naraku knew he was not getting out of this alive.

"DARKNESS..."

"FLAME!"

Naraku turned in time to see the blood red dragon with black eyes head towards him. Kagome saw the dragon head towards him and knew she had won. She welcomed the darkness as it consumed her.

Chapter 6

Images of Youko dead filled Kagome's mind. Somehow, deep inside, she felt that it was her fault he was dead.

"See what you did, you killed him", Naraku said in a fake hurt voice.

Naraku's voice filled her mind with the same line, over and over again. She should have been able to protect her father, Youko, and everybody else. She must train hard, day and night, until she could kill anyone at any time. Once she awakens, she is going to dedicate her life to killing Naraku and getting revenge!

* * *

After Sesshomaru left the cave, he ran to the castle to bury Youko's body. He would bury him in the center of the castle's garden; he always loved it there. He was worried about Kagome, is she hurt, is she dead? All these thoughts filled his mind. Suddenly he felt a powerful amount of energy a mile away. He was going to run to it but hearing a twig snap, he turned aroud ready to swipe them with his poison claws. There in front of him was a badly injured Onigumo. He seemed to be burned, but not life threatening.

"Onigumo, stay here I need to find the cause of that energy", said Sesshomaru.

"Ok", weakly said Onigumo.

Sesshomaru sprinted towards the powerful energy hoping it wasn't Naraku. Once there he was surprised to see an unconscious Kagome. And just a few feet away from her, a pile of ashes. He knelt infront of Kagome and carefully picked her up. Seems Kagome is more powerful then they all thought. He took her to the castle where he ordered the healers to take care of her. They quickly went to work hoping to save her or they would be killed. About twenty minutes later one of the servants came up to Sesshomaru and told him about her condition.

"All her wounds are healed master Sesshomaru", said the servant.

"Very well, is she awake?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Um...no in fact she is in a coma, we're not sure when she'll wake up", said the servant heasantly.

Sesshomaru quickly went upstairs to Kagome's room where she was "sleeping". He entered her room it was a very dark room, creepy some would say. There on her bed lay Kagome in a black silk gown that hung to her like a second skin. Her pale skin went great with her dark gown, and it matched the room perfectly. Sesshomaru knelt in front of Kagome and took a hold of her hand.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

How could I have left her with that bastard? Damn! I was too weak to protect her, now she's in a coma. I swear on my life to train hard and protect you Kagome. Nothing will every hurt you ever again, not while I'm alive!

Sesshomaru went over to a huge collection of cds. Her taste in music was very dark and depressing. He went over to the boom box to find that a cd was already in there. He pushed the play button, which played the song she was listening to before.

You must never forget

The essence of your spark

All of that which defines you

Is the essence of your blood

The infection has been removed

The soul of this machine has improved (x2)

Look into my eyes

And tell me what you see

Someone real

This is real

What you wish to be

You must never forget

To modernize performance

Malignancies on the system

Will handicap slow up and rust

The infection has been removed

The soul of this machine has improved (x2)

Look into my eyes

And tell me what you see

Someone real

This is real

What you wish to be

Fuck!

Can you see

Can you see

Look into my eyes

And tell me what you see

Someone real

This is real

What you wish to be

Open your eyes (open your eyes, open your eyes) (x7)

Sesshomaru sighed and left the room prepared to train hard. He went to Onigumo's room to ask him if he wanted to go train with him, since he needed it. He knocked once on the door and then opened the door.

"Onigumo do you wish to accompany me to go and train?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"Sure, Sesshomaru" said Onigumo "When do we leave?"

"Today at midnight" said Sesshomaru "Now I must arrange our training"

Sesshomaru left to call an old friend to train them. He could make you very powerful in a year. Sesshomaru needed that boost in power. He made his way into Satan's study trying to find a phone. Once there he called his future trainer.

"Veku? Yes, this is Sesshomaru"

"Yes I'm calling to ask for that training you promised me a while ago"

"I will be bringing another with me"

"Yes...uh huh. Ok"

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and went to get his sword and anything else he would need for his trip. He entered his room and took out a duffle bag. There he place his formal kimono, at least 4 fighting gi (black, 2silver), some boxers, and one last thing. He took his digital camera and went to Kagome's room; he quietly walked towards her bed. He stood besides her and then took a picture of her; he would keep this with him to get him through the tough training. He left her room to see how Onigumo was doing, and if he was ready yet

"Onigumo are you ready yet?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I'm ready", said Onigumo.

They left the castle and were greeted by a chariot of some sort. They entered and saw a man with short spiky hair, dark blue eyes, in a black fighting gi with what appeared to have blue blood designs. The gi was sleeveless so you were able to see his muscular arms, but not muscular were its disgusting.

"Hello, Veku", said Sesshomaru.

"You know what you guys are getting into right?", asked Venku.

"Well...kind of", said Sesshomaru.

"Good" said Venku "You'll find out when we start training tomorrow at sunset"

* * *

HA! Another chapter down. Anyway, the polls are still up, vote! Is Kagome gonna live through the coma? Will Sesshomaru and Onigumo live through Venku's training? Well review to get the next chapter to find out!

P.S If you know of any stories that you are able to vote for pairings tell me! Cause I keep finding stories that are NOT Kagome/Hiei...and they were like a vote away from winning so...please tell me.


	7. The Terror Begins

Hi Everybody! Yeah I'm finally updating! Sorry for the long wait! Well all i know is that Hiei/Kag pairing is in the lead. Keep voting for your favorite pairing!

* * *

If you don't like this story then don't read it! Someone reviewed about how they didn't like this story because of me making kagome a forbidden child...well too bad! I can write whatever the hell i want cause it's my story! There are tons of stories that do the same thing, so deal with it. I could care less if you are a BIG anime freak..Please...like i care. People are allowed to write about whatever they want! Not everyone likes the whole Inu/Kag pairing. 

Ok done with that. Thanks to everybody who reviewed you all rock! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

While Sesshomaru and Onigumo trained with Venku, Kagome had been going through horrible guilt. Nightmare haunted her, telling her that she was the cause of Youko's death. One day Naraku came to her in her nightmare...

**-Nightmare-  
**

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...how does it feel?", Naraku said

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Spat Kagome

"To know that you weren't strong enough to save Youko, and not kill me?", Taunted Naraku

"I killed you, you fucking bastard!", Yelled Kagome

"Kukukukuku...Hm...That was not I but a mere puppet", Naraku said

"Hn. I knew that already you idiot! I am not stupid, you should pay more attention Naraku", Taunted Kagome

"Very well done, but you are not strong enough to beat me. Once you fail i will take you as my concubine (I'm not sure if its the right word...it means like a personal slut or something) for eternity!", said Naraku

"Fuck you! I'll never lower myself to something so vile as to have sex with you!" Screamed Kagome

"You will be mine", Naraku said before vanishing

"Never you asshole!", Yelled Kagome  
**  
-End of Nightmare-  
**

**-With Sesshomaru, Onigumo, and Venku-**

"Wake up is time to start you training!", Yelled Venku at the sleeping demons

Sesshomaru and Onigumo quickly got up and changed into black fighting gi and followed Venku out into the forest. Venku stopped before an ocean.

"We are going to swim from here until we reach an island far out" Instructed Venku "be warned that there are demons underwater and other creatures"

Once that was said Venku jumped in the water and started swimming, followed by Sesshomaru and Onigumo.

During that whole year they were put to the test, being instructed to do many things. Venku was a very strict trainer, never gave brakes and didn't tolerate weakness. Half way through the year Venku decided to rest under a really big tree. But what they didn't know is that someone was sleeping in that tree. Sesshomaru sat down under the tree and took out the picture of Kagome. Sesshomaru couldn't wait to go back and see his friend. Venku came up to Sesshomaru and noticed the picture.

"Who is that?", Venku was at lost of words when he saw the picture.

"My companion", said Sesshomaru

"Only a companion?", asked Venku

"Yes", answered Sesshomaru, oblivious to what Venku was thinking

Venku is not that old, the same age as Sesshomaru. Meaning that he was still just a teenager by human standards. And if Sesshomaru were paying attention he would have noticed the sly grin that Venku had. While that was happening Onigumo was on the other side of the tree practicing his sword techniques. Bored with that he decided to climb up the huge tree. While going up he interrupted someone's sleep...

"Hey you fucking idiot, I'm trying to fucking sleep, can't you fucking climb someone else's tree!", yelled the demon

Onigumo turned to see who the future dead demon was only to almost fall out of the tree. The demon was no demon but a hanyou, a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha!

"In..Inu..Inuyasha?", asked Onigumo

"Yeah, what!", a half asleep Inuyasha said

"Wake up and look at me you idiot!", yelled a pissed off Onigumo

"Oh shit!", yelled Inuyasha

"Hey what are you doing here? I thoughtyouwere in Hell!" Asked Onigumo

"We all thought that, now come, lets meet up with your brother"

They got down from the tree and found Sesshomaru and Venku sitting down.

"Hey Fluffy, hows it going?", asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you idiot don't call me that!" Sesshomaru yelled

A second later Sesshomaru turned toward Inuyasha and seemed a bit confused. But Inuyasha explained much of what happened. It seems like Inuyasha was thrown into Hell just like their fathers, but Naraku actually just threw him into a different portal. Well after that Inuyasha met Venku and he was to train with them also.

****

-One year later-  


Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Onigumo go back home. Sesshomaru strengthened greatly, the will to kill Naraku helped alot. Onigumo somewhat stronger, he wasn't motivated so didn't try as much. And Inuyasha was a little less strong than Sesshomaru, with the will to kill Naraku also helping him. They came home only to find out that Kagome was still in a coma. They all gathered in Kagome's room to see her.

"What happened to her?", whispered Inuyasha

"She was put into a coma after defeating Naraku", said Sesshomaru, not knowing that Naraku was indeed still alive

"What! How could she defeat him and i couldn't!", yelled Inuyasha outraged

"Be quiet you fool!", said Sesshomaru

"You can't tell me what to do fluffy kins!", yelled Inuyasha

Suddenly Kagome started moving, yet the brothers were oblivious, and Onigumo was amused as seeing them fight. Kagome sat up and started laughing softly, which then turned louder. The brothers then noticed that she was awake. The guys were confused at what was so funny.

"Ahahahaha..Fluffy Kins..Ahahahahah!", laughed Kagome

Then Inuyasha started laughing, but was punched by Sesshomaru.

"That was way too funny", Kagome said

"Hm" said Sesshomaru

"Anyway, how long was I asleep?", asked Kagome

"A year and a half", answered Onigumo

"Shit! I gotta get up and start training!", yelled Kagome

"Come to the dojo in 10 minutes, and i will train you. While you were sleeping Onigumo, Inuyasha, and I have been training with an old friend", said Sesshomaru

"Hn", said Kagome

Once again Kagome was trained, but it seemed more difficult due her coma. Whatever training Sesshomaru had gone through had helped him train Kagome even better. She got stronger everyday and was able to beat Inuyasha and Onigumo with ease. Kagome's breast got bigger, and everything on her body was a piece of art. After a year of training Kagome was given a brake, so she sat in the middle of the garden, meditating. But even with all the training, it wasn't enough to stop Naraku when he paid her a visit. Naraku hid his aura and scent, and snuck behind Kagome. He took a cloth with miasma and put it on her nose making her faint instantly. Naraku quickly took her in his arms and disappeared.

**-At Naraku's Castle-  
**

Kagome woke up minutes later after her capture.

"Ugh. Where the hell am I?", Kagome asked groggily

"My dear you are at my abode", answered Naraku

"Why the fuck am I hear?", asked Kagome

"I am going to use you to take over the spirit world, makai, and ningenki", said Naraku

"How the fuck are you going to make?", asked Kagome

"You'll soon find out", Naraku said

**-Back with Inuyasha, Onigumo, and Sesshomaru-**

"Kagome, get you butt over here, it's dinnertime, and I'm hungry! Fluffy kins won't let us eat until you're seated!", yelled Inuyasha

Inuyasha took a sniff of the air, but did not find Kagome's scent. After at least an hour of searching, Inuyasha got worried and ran back into the castle to tell Sesshomaru and Onigumo of Kagome's disappearance.

**-Naraku and Kagome-  
**

Naraku then took Kagome out of the prison cell in which she was kept in. Dragged her into a room that contained a table with cuffs for her hands and legs, not to mention the straps. Naraku with the help of his servant, strapped Kagome in, making sure she couldn't escape. The table was then put into an upright position. Naraku walked up to Kagome and tilted her neck to the side exposing her neck to him. He proceeded to make a cut on his lip and then sink his fangs into her neck. The pure evil in Naraku's blood filled her vanes causing her to have some physical and mental changes. Her hair turned extremely black and straight, her eyes bled a deeper red, and her lips turned a permanent black. A twin dragon was put on her left arm increasing the power she had. Her scent was given a spicy tinge to it, and her aura turned black.

"Kukukuku. Now Kagome follow me", Ordered Naraku

"Hn", Kagome said

Just because she was turned into a creature of pure evil, it did not mean she lost her attitude and way of speaking.

Kagome then followed Naraku into a giant dirt field outside of Naraku's castle. Naraku taught her how to control the poisonous miasma that she was now able to control. He taught her many things that made him powerful: treachery, dark magic, and different types of poison. After teaching her that and making sure she knew it in a split second, he arranged for her to be taught other dark skills. She was taught how to use telepathy and mind control, control her minions from hell and the demons at her disposal. She was vicious in fighting, gave no mercy whatsoever! The day came when Naraku finally thought Kagome was ready to be let out.

* * *

Well there chapter 7! Hurray. I spent all day writing this making it as good and long as it was, so I better get reviews! Or you'll be in suspense for another long time! Also the next chapter is where the Spirit Detectives finally show! So review! I have a lot of great ideas so review! 


	8. Meeting The Spirit Detectives

The Long Awaited Chapter Has Finally Arrived, Enjoy : )

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into the dining room where Sesshomaru and Onigumo were sitting, waiting to eat.

"Kagome is gone, she disappeared!", screamed Inuyasha clearly worried

"How can that be? I saw her meditating outside", stated Onigumo

"So did I. Inuyasha are you sure?", asked Sesshomaru

"I spent an hour trying to look for her and once I returned to the place where she was meditating all I could smell was miasma!", said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru didn't like this at all, but the miasma didn't make sense, Kagome killed Naraku. They were all oblivious to the fact that Naraku was indeed still alive. Kagome never got to tell them once she awoke from her coma.

"Who could possibly use miasma other than Naraku?"

"I don't know but we need to find Kagome", said Sesshomaru

The doorbell to their castle rung.

"I'll get it", said Onigumo

He headed towards the front door, he opened it to find Venku standing there. He must have seen Onigumo's confused face and decided to explain.

"I must talk with Sesshomaru"

Onigumo nodded and let him in. They walked back to the dining room where the brothers were.

"What brings you here, Venku?", asked Sesshomaru

"I sensed a very evil aura in this region", said Venku

"Yeah", said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru explained the whole situation. Venku realized that Kagome was the woman in the picture that Sesshomaru had. He has been wanting to meet this woman and asked if the would need some help. Sesshomaru of course said yes and told him to go to the south, meanwhile he would search his own lands. Hours later of searching and nothing was found, none of the demons knew of what happened to Kagome, or who she was for that matter. Sesshomaru returned to his castle to find Inuyasha, Onigumo, and Venku, looking very frustrated.

"Nothing", said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru nodded and decided he needed to find her no matter what. He was going to meet Koenma and tell him of Kagome. He explained to all three of them that he was going to be gone for a while, and that they should call him if anything comes up. With that said he took his leave by opening a portal to the spirit world. He came to the front door of Koenma's office, which he opened and regally walked through. Koenma was busy yelling at a human male about him not being a baby.

"Seize your temper tantrum", ordered Sesshomaru

Koenma turned to look at the one who would order him like a child, only to widen his eyes in fear.

"Uh…Prince Sesshomaru! What a-a p-p-pleasure", stuttered Koenma

He quickly turned to his teenage form to bow before the prince of the west.

"Hey who is this guy?", asked the human male

"Shut up Yusuke!", yelled Koenma

"Uh, what can I do for you Prince Sesshomaru?", asked Koenma

"I must talk to about a private matter"

"Right away"

Koenma lead Sesshomaru towards another room to where they can talk in private. About an hour later they came back out.

"I will be sure to contact you right away if Kagome is found", Koenma said

He bowed, while Sesshomaru nodded and left his office to go back to the castle. Koenma sighed as he sat back into his huge comfy chair. He then realized that they were still waiting in the room.

"You have another mission"

With Naraku

Naraku sat in a chair as he watched Kagome train in Kanna's mirror. He knew that soon he will be able to let her go and take over the three worlds. Even though she is powerful, he will still need some of his trusted allies to make sure everything goes as planned. Naraku got up and called for Kagura. She quickly came to her masters room.

"Kagura, go and inform my allies that there is to be a meeting tomorrow"

"Yes, Naraku"

"Now go", said Naraku

With a low bow Kagura was gone to do as she was told. The only people that would cause anything to go wrong would be Enma, Koenma and his Spirit Detectives. So it would only make sense to have some of their enemies follow Kagome around. An evil grin came as he thought of the destruction that was soon to come.

With Kagome

With grace of an angel, Kagome pivot and stabbed at her imaginary opponent. Her body drenched in sweat as she worked hard in improving herself in moonlight. She wore a black sports bra and slightly baggy capris. So her hair was not in the way, it was kept in a low braid. You could see her determination in her eyes as she swung her sword downward. After all, she wanted to make her master pleased. The thought of her bringing all three worlds to their knees was very pleasing. Kagome stopped, it has been three hours since she started her training and she needed to get clean. She sheathed her sword and grabbed the bag that was full of cleaning supplies. There was a river not far, so she started running towards it. With her amazing speed she got there in a split second. Kagome let her aura spread through the forest killing every living thing in a 2 mile radius, after all she wasn't about to let a weak male see her naked. She stripped of the sweaty clothes and jumped into the river. Once her body touched the water it automatically turned warm due to her fire demon blood not liking how cold the water was. About 5 miles away a demon ran with incredible speed towards the evil aura he felt a few miles away. The demon's blood red eyes narrowed at knowing that there is a demon out there more evil and powerful than him. As he neared he realized that the closer he got more and more dead demons could be seen. Kagome felt the demon come closer and closer, she felt that this was a male demon and a grin appeared on her face. The demon was now hidden in a tree near the river . Kagome slowly stood up and neared her book bag that contained her soap. The demon wondered how this demoness had survived the evil aura that surrounded most of the forest, he was actually having trouble breathing. Kagome started scrubbing her hands then her neck. She moved to her chest were she cupped her breast and moaned out in pleasure. The demon was in aw as this woman pleasure herself in his view. He takes a better look at her and realizes just how perfect and beautiful this demoness really is. Long black hair, good sized breast, flat stomach, and long legs. Kagome notices that he is staring and goes a step farther. She start moving the soap downward slowly and sees that the demon's eyes wonder down with it. Before it could touch her belly button she puts the soap back into the bag and submerges herself into the water to get the soap off. The demon shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts that plague his mind. He was not about to let lust get the better of him, he has worked too hard to get to where he is. Meanwhile Kagome dries herself off and puts on her matching black lace thong and bra.

"I know you're there, why not show yourself", a silk voice penetrated the silence

The demon was angered as he realized that this woman had known that he was there. He wanted answers and he was going to get them now. The demon jumped down from the tree and landed on the grown and disappeared only to pin Kagome to the tree with a sword to her neck. She knew he was going to do this and decided to humor him.

"How did you know I was here?", he asked

"I can feel your aura miles away", she simply said

"Hn. Then explain the evil aura that has killed most of the demons around here and how your not effected", he demanded

"You know what I don't like being submissive", she said

In a second Kagome had the demons sword to his neck. She took in his features, blood red eyes, spiky black hair with a white starburst, short, and a Jagan eye.

"Much better", she said "Now what is your name?"

"Bitch...", he growled out

Kagome's eyes narrowed and gave the demon a small cut on his neck.

"I'm not an Inu demon, and I believe you have been called worse forbidden child", she growled out

"How would you know", he asked

"Cause I am one too", she said

She grabbed him and threw him a few feet away. He stood up and she then threw his sword at him, which he easily caught. Kagome drew her own sword and got into a stance. His eyes held no emotion as he also got into a stance, yet he wondered how this woman could fight in underwear. Kagome was still only clothed with black laced thong and bra after all. She closed her eyes and concentrated on using her power over miasma to convert an outfit for herself like Naraku did. In five seconds she was clothed in a tight black sleeveless button up shirt. She also wore black pants that were tight at her hips and then loosened on the way down. Lastly she had black boots to match her all black clothes. The demon's eyes widened a bit as the source of the evil aura was the woman in front of him. Her eyes opened, the once black eyes were a deep blood red. She growled at the demon before her. The demon ran towards her intent on cutting her in half, Kagome easily blocked him and kicked him in the stomached. He stopped himself before he made contact with a tree. He looked around looking for the demoness and couldn't find her. Suddenly a force hit him making all the air come out from his lungs. Cold eyes stared at him as he tried to regain his breath. Without warning she slammed him onto to forest ground. Kagome sat on his chest, making sure his arms were trap also, and started to make small cuts all over his face. Meanwhile the demon tried to regain his breathe once more. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Kagome on top of him licking the blood off the knife. She suddenly stopped and turned to see Naraku behind her. Kagome got of the demon and stood beside her master. Not a second later, a guy come running out, only to run to the demon's side. He turned his eyes on Naraku and Kagome.

"What the fuck did you do to him?", he yelled

"Yusuke, you shouldn't run ahead like that!", screamed another, he was tall, had orange hair, and goofy looking.

"Shut up, Kuwabara, I know what the hell I'm doing", screamed Yusuke

Kagome analyzed Yusuke while he fought with the one named, Kuwabara. She could sense that he was a half demon and had a great amount of spirit energy. He was tall, gelled black hair, brown eyes, and had on a green jacket and blue jeans. Kagome sensed another demon coming, a fox demon in a human body more like it. He came out more aware of his surroundings, he faced Kagome and Naraku.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara, stop your bickering", yelled the fox

Both males stopped and turned towards their enemy.

The Spirit Detectives

Once more they were sent on a mission. This time it was to find a demon in the makai, its very aura was destroying life around it. Hiei was nowhere to be seen, since he left to makai. So that meant that he was going to be stuck with Yusuke and Kuwabara, of course knowing them, they were going to be fighting all day. Kurama had a big urge to sigh at his misfortune. Botan had sent them to the makai to search of this evil hanyou. Once they set foot on makai territory, they felt a very evil aura in the distance. They started running towards the aura. It took a while but as they got closer they noticed how the forest changed. All life had died, and the hair was harder to breathe in. Yusuke felt Hiei's aura first and ran ahead since he felt there was something wrong. He was then followed by Kuwabara, and lastly Kurama, since he felt the more than one evil aura near Hiei. Unlike Kuwabara and Yusuke, Kurama did not ignore the demons in front of them. He stared at the dark beauty in front of him and the man next to her, they must be the ones that have caused life around them to die.

"I believe you are the famous spirit detectives", said Naraku

"So what if we are", screamed Yusuke

Naraku smiled a wicked smile as he knew how to send Koenma the message not to meddle in his affairs.

"Kagome, you know what to do"

"Yes, Naraku"

Naraku mentally told Kagome to keep them on the brink of death. With that said, Naraku turned and disappeared in the miasma. Yusuke was pissed as Naraku left as if they were nothing. To top it off he left a girl to kill them off, Yusuke was not happy. Kagome had taken Hiei down, now she only needed Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Interesting, your a human, yet a silver kitsune shares your soul", stated Kagome

"How do you know that?", Kurama demanded

"Quite easy, you have two colors in your aura, one looking quite weak and the other powerful", Kagome explained

"What type of demon are you?", asked Yusuke

"I'm a forbidden child, born from fire and ice"

"Then why attack one who shares the same fate?", asked Kurama, quite intrigued

"It's killed or be killed. Now stop with the small talk, its time to die!", screamed Kagome

Yusuke quickly left Hiei's side to get ready to shoot his spirit gun if needed.

"Are you crazy Yusuke, that's a girl!", Kuwabara screamed, outraged

"Hn, that will be your death, human", Kagome said

"Shut the hell up, Kuwabara!", screamed Yusuke

Yusuke aimed at Kagome and yelled out 'Spirit Gun'. They watched as it went directly at her, yet she did not move. As if it was a fly, she merely tossed it away. Yusuke stood there stunned as she did that with no problem at all. Kurama took out his rose whip and ran towards Kagome. She easily dodge and made a cut on his cheek. Deciding to end this quickly, she used her speed and made over a hundred cuts all over Kurama's body. Deep cuts were made on his legs, arms, and chest. Smaller cuts were made around the bigger cuts, making it painful. Kurama let out an anguished scream as Kagome added some poison into his wounds. He dropped onto his knees in front of Kagome. He looked up at her only to see her cold black eyes stare him down. Without a second thought she kicked him in the face sending him flying towards a tree. Hiei had finally regained consciousness to see Kurama fight Kagome. As he heard Kurama's anguished scream, it had chilled him to the bone. This woman was not taking pity on anybody. She turned her cold stare at Yusuke and Kuwabara, her next victims. Letting his anger fuel him he ran towards Kagome and tried to punch her, but of course his punches were not precise. Kagome easily dodged his punches. She stopped dodging and grabbed his arm twisting it, smirking as she heard the sickening crack of his bone. Yusuke screamed as he saw his bone poke through the skin. She punched him twice sending him onto his back. Using his own attack against him, she made her hand look like a gun and let energy build up, but of course her energy would hurt him a lot more. His eyes widened as dark energy came towards him. It hit him hard, yet that wasn't why he started screaming his lungs out. He was slowly being skinned alive by the powerful miasma that was intertwined with her energy. Hiei once more saw another of his teammates suffer a horrible attack. He looked towards Kuwabara, the only one left that was still in top shape to fight, yet Hiei wasn't sure if he would be able to survive an attack. Kagome looked as Yusuke and Kurama kept screaming in agony, her blood beast was quite pleased. She knew that Hiei was now awake.

"Did you enjoy the show?", asked Kagome

Hiei looked at Kuwabara thinking she was talking to him.

"Don't act stupid, Hiei", said Kagome

"Hn."

He turned his head away, but a breeze told him that she was now in front of him.

"I guess you didn't learn your place the first time"

He turned his head towards her only to once again meet her eyes. As he looked into her eyes, he felt fear seep into his whole being. Something told him that she was someone not to mess with, but he didn't know why. Not liking the emotion, he tried to back away from her. Kagome saw that he was trying to escape, so she took out a two knives and stuck one in each leg. She grinned as he growled trying to hide his pain.

"Stay", Kagome ordered

She stood up and made her way to where Kuwabara was trying to help Yusuke. He was panicking as Yusuke continued to scream in agony, he was not sure what do. Kuwabara felt Kagome coming towards him. He looked over to Kurama, Hiei, and then at Yusuke, all of them suffering. Deciding that their lives where more important then hers, he got up and readied his spirit sword.

"Finally deciding to fight", Kagome said

"What did you do to Yusuke?", asked Kuwabara

"Hn. Nothing too painful, just that the miasma in the attack is slowly skinning him alive", she said

Kuwabara looked over to Yusuke and realized just how much pain he must be going through. Tears were now trailing down Yusuke's face. Kuwabara decided to attack Kagome by running towards her head on. She easily dodged and punched him in the stomach, then she flipped him onto his back. Meanwhile Hiei was taking the knives out of his legs, but she had dug them deep into his legs and past the ground. He growled, frustrated that the woman had taken them down easily. He looked to see Kurama still suffering, while Kuwabara went blindly into a fight with Kagome. She grew tired of playing with the human, so she punched him twice and then an upercut to his jaw. Kagome took her swords out and raised it high above over Kuwabara's body.

* * *

Cliffy, I'm So Evil! Review In Order To Find Out What Happens To Kuwabara!


	9. New Battle Starts

**After many of you demanding me to review I finally updated this chapter! Party! lol Anyway continue to the story!**

Satan had tried everything he could to get back to the surface, and help his daughter. Each passageway was blocked by a barrier, and portals would not appear. Growling in frustration, he turned to Ryokin, Korimil, and InuTaisho.

"Every possible way of escape has been blocked", he informed the fathers

As hours turned to days, every possible way of getting out of Hell was brought up and turned down. It seems like Naraku had thought of every little detail. With every passing minute, more and more despair seeped into their souls. Nothing could be done except to wait and hope...

****

:Kagome & Spirit Detectives:

Kuwabara pushed himself off the ground, as Kagome had once more sent him flying. Getting back up, he once more tried to hit her with his spirit sword, but only ended up being blocked. Meanwhile, Kurama was close to losing conciousness from the pain, and Yusuke had no way of escaping the pain. Hiei was still wondering were he had heard the name Kagome, then it hit him. Before he left the Makai he had heard Koenma and Prince Sesshomaru talking about a woman named Kagome. Without a second to spare he tried to catch her attention.

"Kagome!", he yelled

Kagome had lifted Kuwabara off the ground by his neck, until Hiei caught her attention. Quickly upercutting Kuwabara, she turned her dark eyes on Hiei.

"Speak", she simply said

Keeping his anger in control he spoke once more.

"Sesshomaru looks for you"

Hiei watched as her eyes flashed with and faded back to cold black eyes once more.

"Who is this Sesshomaru you speak of?", asked Kagome

He could tell she was being truthful when she asked about Sesshomaru, but it didn't make sense. Suddenly a portal opened up and out stepped lady death and other unfamiliar youkai to Kagome.

"Boton! Touya! Jin! Oh man am I glad to see you", screamed Kuwabara

Touya turned to his enemy only for his eyes to widen.

"Lady Kagome?", he whispered

"Hey! How do you know her?", asked Kuwabara

Boton finally saw what kind of state Yusuke was in. She couldn't believe this women could be so heartless. The pain that radited Yusuke brought her to tears. Anger finally set in, and she decided she was going to show her why they should never mess with her friends. Stepping forward, Boton gathered her energy as her clothes changed to the black robe of a grim reaper and then her oar turned to a scythe.

"I am going to show you why they call me the grim reaper", Boton yelled

It has been a while since she called up the souls of hell, but hopefully it will work. She almost jumped for joy when holes started to appear and souls started to gather around her, waiting for her instructions. Kuwabara was having a bad feeling about those souls, it creeped him out. Hiei was really looking forward to the battle, silently hoping that the cheery bitch would fall to her death. Touya knew that lady death would die at the hands of Kagome, that evil grin backed it up. Cold laughter filled their ears, as Kagome found something funny.

"Now, you'll find out why I am the heir to Satan's empire!"

Boton's eyes widened as everyone else felt their jaws drop.

"That can't be, there are no record of him every having a child!", yelled a panicked Boton

"It's true. I had the chance of meeting her and her father", spoke Touya

A gasp tore caught their attention as the souls of hell faced Boton.

"Do you really think someone as weak as you can summon these creatures?", asked Kagome

"I have done it before", whispered Boton

"Those were the souls of the first layer, these are from the eighth. Only those who are have made small sins are at your control, those who have killed for pleasure are staring right at you", explained Kagome

With a wave of her hand the souls started to gather around Boton sending her into the air were they proceeded to brake bones and cut her into small pieces. The pained filled screams chilled those who watched, except Kagome. While this happened Kuwabara, Touya, and Jin got Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama into the portal. The last thing they saw was Boton's remains falling to the ground and then eaten by the souls. Once back in Rekai, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were immediately brought to the medical ward were the rest followed. Through a mirror, the three watched as the healers tried to find a way to calm Yusuke enough to inject some medicine that will destroy the poison. Relief filled Kuwabara, as the medicine was finally injected, stopping the pain filled screams. In a room a few steps down was Kurama, who laid unconscious while healers worked on hundreds of cuts made on his body. One finally sighed in defeat.

"All of these cuts will definitely scar, and no matter how much we try these cuts won't seem to close any faster"

"Just wait, eventually he'll have enough energy to heal himself", explained the other healer

A little further down laid a shaken up Hiei. Just a few minutes ago the head healer had told him something that had chilled him to the bone

'If whoever attacked you, had stabbed your legs at a few inches up, you wouldn't have been able to walk for the rest of your life'

To think, that right now he could have been a paraplegic. Everything he worked for since birth would have been destroyed by a mere inch or two. Deciding that sleep would calm his nerves, he closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

**Ladies & Gentlemen that was the 9th chapter! A heads up for what's to come...I'll be editing couple of chapter from my stories for a while..I'll try to finish working on " Army of the Sun" so look foreward to that pretty soon.**


End file.
